Doce de mais para uma ninja
by nanybell
Summary: HinaNeji Neji POV quando nao se percebe por bem o que se sente, é preciso descobrir no desespero de quando está prestes a perder


genteeeeee, essa é a minha primeira fic! eu sei que ela está muiiito baranga e sem criatividade

ma nao sejam crueis comigo Ç.Ç

eu simplesmente amooo esse casal!

— (falas)

**Negrito** (ações)

Neji POV

De novo esse sonho! Porque eu tenho que me sonhar com ela. Prima idiota, fraca e insuportavelmente doce para uma ninja. Que horas serão agora? **-o relógio ele mostra 6:00AM****-** hora de descer pro café. O sonho é sempre esse, ela surge fala alguma coisa e vai em direção a alguém que acabou de me derrotar, mas o que acontece depois? Ah! Não me lembro.

–bom dia Neiji-ni-san

–Ah! Bom dia

Não entendo essa felicidade dela, estranho ela já não me irrita mais. Na verdade eu até gosto. Gosto? Claro que não gosto, só porque acho os sorrisos felizes dela agradável e...Mais que porcaria é essa que estou pensando? Isso me deixou confuso. Ah dane-se tenho mais o que fazer, alguém nessa casa tem que cumprir sua tarefa de ninja afinal.

**Sai de casa**

–Neji-san

–Tenten, Lee.

Era só o que faltava, tinha me esquecido, a Tenten se declarou pra mim na semana passada. Não que eu me importe com ela, mas um 'não' agora vai atrapalhar o desempenho da missão deixa pra hora em que voltarmos

**a missão não foi uma das mais difíceis porem demorada**-

Droga, tenho que dar uma resposta a Tenten, a missão durou o dia inteiro, estou cansado. Mas fazer o que! Não posso simplesmente ignorá-la. Ainda não sei como dizer não. Bom, quem sabe um simples "não"

–Olha Tenten, eu não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos, não quero ninguém em minha vida

– Sabe Neji, não creio que seja isso. Você já tem alguém de quem goste não é verdade? E mais do que sua obrigação de proteção, você ama a Hi...

–Hinata??

De onde é que o Lee surgiu?? Do nada? Parei para olhá-lo,

— O que você disse Lee? Pergunto ainda não entendendo de onde é que ele saiu.

–É a Hinata ali não?? Indo em direção a floresta? Mas já é tão tarde!

–Deve estar em alguma missão. Bom, vou para a casa

Pelo menos o fato daquela cabeça de vento ter passado distraiu um pouco e aliviou a situação. Do que era mesmo que a Tenten tava falando?? Que eu gosto de alguém? Ela ia citar um nome... alguém que seja mais que minha obrigação... Cheguei em casa.Nada melhor que chegar em casa depois de um dia como este e descansar.

**Alguns minutos depois, alguém bate à porta**

–Neji-ni-san?? Você sabe onde a hinata-ne-san esta? Ela ainda não voltou.

A Hanabi deve achar que agora eu sou 'baba' de ninja incompetente

– Já são 00h35min, você não sabe dela Neiji-ni-san? Ela saiu cedo e falou com o pessoal da equipe que não iria as missões hoje porque tinha um compromisso!

Espera!

**Ele se levanta da cama assustado**

Aquela era a floresta proibida. Droga o que aquela garota está pensando? Ela nunca sairia de lá sozinha! Mas ela estava... So..zinha. Três vezes droga! Hinata agüente firme estou indo!

**A janela bate**

–Neji-ni-san??

**Hanabi abre a porta, apenas as cortinas balançando**.

Tem que dar tempo Hinata cadê você. Não faça isso comigo! Eu tenho que te proteger! Por mais que eu não queira... eu tenho! Não posso te perder! O queeeeeeeeeeee?? O que estou dizendo? Porque estou tão preocupado? Porque só de pensar q ela não vai mais me dar bom di... -**Neji cai no chão**- O que foi isso? Não consigo me mexer!

–Neji-niiiiiii-san!? Por favor, não morra! Você prometeu não machucar ninguém se eu fosse com você!

O que?? Está acontecendo igual ao sonho! Ela vai embora! Mas pra onde? Por quê? Eu tenho que detê-la!

–Eu lhe falei para não falar com ninguém! É culpa sua se ele está assim

–Por favor, não o machuque mais! Você o golpeou pelo ponto cego dele, não é justo! Eu vou com você! Mas não machuque mais o Neji!

Ela está preocupada comigo? Não! Esse tom de voz, ela está... Chorando

– Eu não sei quem você é, nem o que quer comigo, mas não vou te perdoar se machucá-lo mais!

–olha olha! O que temos aqui? Uma princesinha apaixonada? Você o ama não é?

Hã? O que esse louco desconhecido está falando? A Hinata? Me ama? Que absurdo! Porque ela não fala nada? Porque esta tão ver...me...lha!

–Amo! O suficiente para ir com você, se prometer deixá-lo viver!

–Ótimo vamos!

–Mas... Mas, pra onde? E e quem é você?

–eu?Apenas um admirador que quer possuir a princesinha dos Hyuugas

**Sorriso macabro e possessivo**

O que? Na minha Hinata ele não encosta um dedo! Hã o que eu disse? Bom se eu concentrar meu chakra aqui e aqui isso, consegui!

–Byakugan !!! Não vou permitir que você suje a Hinata com suas mãos imundas!

**Luta**

Droga ferido desse jeito, pode ser que eu não consiga, estou muito fraco pra Ju-kenpo hakke 64 sho¹ mas e a Hinata, não posso dexa-la ir, tenho que vencer nem que isso custe minha vida...eu tenho q tentar

-Ju-kenpo hakke 64 sho

-**um misterioso "admirador" morto e Neji caído**

–Neiji-ni-san! Não morra! Por favor, eu te amo tanto, não poderia viver sem você!

–sou eu quem não conseguiria viver sem esse seu sorriso bobo de manha!

**Ela cora**

–fui eu quem descobriu que a idéia de te perder não me é saudável, quando ele falou que te queria meu ódio subiu a cabeça! Por que sou eu que te quero, porque sou eu quem te ama!

**Um beijo doce de mais para um Ninja, mas apaixonado de mais para aqueles que se amavam como os dois.**

**¹ **nao tenho certeza se esse é o nome do ataque!

gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga lindaaa Shiroi Yuri no Hana q eu amooo

principalmente pela fic que ela fez pra mim Ç.Ç

­


End file.
